


Well, what shall it be?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: She's some girl.





	Well, what shall it be?

Our story begins in St Mungo's where Angelina and George Weasley are watching their newborn son sleep.

George turned to Angela and smiled. "Well, what shall it be; Angie?"

Angelina said, "I think he looks like a Frankie."

George smirked. "So, after all of that fussing about a name beginning with F for a boy; you chose one anyway?"

Angelina glanced at him and grinned. "I knew that I would know what to call him when I saw him, Georgie."

George beamed, "I like the name Frankie and Fred will be pleased he got his way."


End file.
